


Indirect Causality

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Experimental Style, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Relationship Study, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Tony and Steve's relationship over the years in a non-chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indirect Causality

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to blame my denial about the upcoming Civil War movie for this happening. I'm not prepared. I've never done a non-linear narrative before so this is completely experimental. Hopefully it's not terrible. Enjoy!

It’s a familiar sensation, like jerking awake from a nightmare or a muscle tightening up. It’s painful and unpleasant and unwanted, but once it starts the only option is to ride the wave until it finishes. There’s no quick trick to stop the tremors or to make the muscles wound tight ease up. There aren’t any loopholes or wires to cut. All he can do is keep his head above water long enough for the storm to pass.

There are no voices in his ear yelling his name or telling him to report for the millionth time since their mission started. It’s eerily quiet without his teammates or J.A.R.V.I.S. covering up the sound of wind rushing past him. He can’t help thinking how strange it is that not having people talking his ear off has become disconcerting instead of a relief. One of the many things that have changed since reluctantly agreeing to be a part of the Avenger’s Initiative.

It’s a sobering thought that makes things entirely too real in a moment that feels too stifling to acknowledge the reality of. If life were simple he’d be having an out of body experience, instead he’s acutely aware of what’s happening to him. Gravity’s forcing him down and there’s nothing he can do to stop his momentum. His body is completely locked up in its nickel-titanium alloy casing with no way of troubleshooting the issue.

An inevitability wrapped up in red paper and a gold ribbon. Pepper would be pissed about him being so reckless, even though she should expect that kind of behavior from him by now. Reckless behavior is just as inevitable as the outcome of his current situation. The numbers paint a clear picture that can’t be ignored and Tony’s never been one to ignore numbers. Sure he defies the odds, but he’s always aware of them.

It’s simple science and probability and irrefutably inevitable.

* * *

 

“What you did was irresponsible.”

“Isn’t everything I do?”

“This isn’t a joke, Stark. You endangered lives by going against a direct order like that. Your teammates are counting on you and they can’t do that if you act like a loose cannon.”

“I saw an opening and I took it.”

“Civilians were nearly hurt because of you.”

“That was a calculated risk.”

“People are not variables in an equation. You can’t just treat people like numbers in one of your programs.”

“There would have been more collateral damage if I didn’t do what I did.”

“Buildings can be rebuilt, people can’t.”

“I’m perfectly aware of that, Rogers!”

“Are you? Because your actions make it appear that you aren’t.”

“I’m not apologizing for doing what needed to be done.”

“That’s what having a team is for. Divide the work so what needs to be done gets done without endangering people in the process.”

“Aren’t teammates also supposed to trust you to make the right decision? I’m pretty sure I read that somewhere. Maybe it was on an inspirational poster.”

“Trust has to be earned.”

“Guess that means I’m out of luck then.”

* * *

 

Tony relaxed further into the couch as skilled fingers kneaded the soles of his feet so perfectly it felt like blissful oblivion. A pleased hum sounded from the back of his throat and was undoubtedly the reason Barton let out a loud snort. For once, Tony was too relaxed to bother making a snarky comment in response that would lead to a verbal battle between the two. A grateful squeeze against his right heel made him crack his eyes open revealing a familiar smile.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“If you say so. Back to work.”

“Don’t be bossy or I’ll stop.”

“What a threat. I didn’t know you had it in you, Rogers.”

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony’s familiar snark and ran a finger up the underside of Tony’s foot in retaliation. “Don’t you have paperwork to do?”

“I regret giving you a phone. Pep and Rhodey have been a bad influence on you.”

“Well I think they’re hoping I’ll be a good influence on you.”

“If it hasn’t happened yet, I doubt it’s going to.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be all about progress?”

“Exactly. Paperwork would just get in the way of that.” Tony took a sip out of the cup of tea Steve had brought him earlier. “Besides, I’m spending time with the team not doing work like you’ve been bugging me to.”

“Half the team isn’t even here.”

“Still counts.”

“I don’t think anyone would agree with you.”

Tony dramatically pressed a hand to the center of his chest like what Steve said had personally offended him. “I’m hurt, Cap. Barton agrees with me. Don’t you?”

“I’m not getting in the middle of your flirting.”

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t be interested.”

“Tony!”

“Only if you’re offering.” Barton let out a cackling laugh when Steve’s face somehow managed to go an even darker shade of red than it had been a moment before.

“I think you broke him. Coulson’s going to be pissed.”

“I’m blaming you.”

“Dick.”

* * *

 

Tony adjusted the position of the camera then sat back down in his chair looking utterly uncomfortable. “I’m not really good at feelings, but you already knew that. Maybe I should have planned this out a bit better. Guess I didn’t want this to seem scripted.”

On the screen, Tony looked down at his hands in an odd show of vulnerability that he rarely allowed anyone to see. When his eyes flicked back up, there was a strange distance to them and he appeared to be staring at something in the distance. He shook his head after a few moments and focused his attention back on the camera in front of him.

“There aren’t a lot of people that I trust. Rhodey was the first one to get past my defences, then there was Pepper and Happy. For a long time, they were all I had and I was fine with that. I’d rather have a few people I know I can count on, than tons of people that might stab me in the back. Looking back, I should have known that you would change things. You have a habit of doing seemingly impossible things. Now I have eight people that I know I can trust and it’s all thanks to you. You had plenty of chances to give up on me, but you never did. I suppose that’s why I felt the need to make this for you.”

Tony took a long drink out of whatever was in his favorite coffee cup and ran a steady hand through his hair. Dark locks stuck up at all angles making it look more like a bird’s nest than a head of hair. It was a familiar sight along with the dark circles standing out prominently against Tony’s fair skin. His hand rubbed down his face before he set it back down in his lap with the other so he could go back to talking.

“If you’re watching this, I should probably apologize because I most likely did something stupid. I’ve never been one to apologize though so I’m not going to start now. Hopefully whatever happened, it was worth it. The only thing I can really think to tell you is not to do anything stupid. You’re supposed to be the responsible one so no reckless behavior or moping. Barton would hate the competition. Just… take care of yourself. J.A.R.V.I.S. end recording.”

* * *

 

“Did anyone see where that shot came from?” Steve blocked the blow from one of Hydra’s goons with his shield then knocked them out with a swift punch to the face.

“Seventh floor, building on your left. Headed there now. Shit.”

“Iron Man? Report!”

“Busy.”

“Report!”

“Busy!”

Steve ground his teeth together in frustration as he threw his shield towards a group of Hydra agents wielding flamethrowers. “Thor, check on Iron Man.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“Fuck.”

A burst of glass, bright red, and gold broke through the window on the seventh floor of the office building on Steve’s left. It wasn’t until Iron Man twisted in the air to right himself that Steve noticed something dressed in black with a glint of silver was attached to his teammate. Whatever it was prevented Tony from righting them in time so the two hit the concrete audibly not far away from the winding down battle. The two tumbled over several times before they came to a halt next to a bright yellow New York taxi that had been abandoned in the chaos.

The person in black was up on their feet in an instant and reached down towards Iron Man’s face plate with what Steve realized was a mechanical arm. The silver hand easily tore the faceplate away revealing a slightly dazed looking Tony underneath the metal. The person’s hand moved to clamp down on Tony’s throat and lifted the other man into the air like he weighed nothing. Tony’s gauntlet covered hand reached up to try to break their grip, but that only resulted in the person gripping tighter.

Before any of the other Avengers could move, Tony sent a repulsor blast directly into the center of the person’s chest. The blast was enough to send the person back a couple of feet and forced them to let go of Tony’s throat. Seemingly out of nowhere they pulled a deadly looking gun that was aimed directly at Tony’s recently exposed face. The fact the person didn’t fire right away gave Steve just enough of an opening to throw Tony he’s shield so he could cover his face. The moment there was a pause in the shower of bullets, Tony threw the shield directly at the person’s face.

A black face mask hit the ground not far from where the person landed in a perfect roll that ended with them back on their feet. If Steve had been holding his shield, he would have dropped it at the sight of a devastatingly familiar face. Underneath the mop of black hair and dust of stubble, the man standing mere feet away from Steve was unmistakably Bucky. His eyes lacked the glint of humor that Steve remembered and the grim line of his mouth was unfamiliar, but none of that mattered because it was Bucky.

“Buck?” Steve took a tentative step closer to the best friend he had thought he lost long ago. “Bucky, it’s me. Stand down.”

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

“Lower the gun and I’ll tell you.”

“Not going to happen. I have orders.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

Bucky raised the gun he had previously had aimed at Tony’s face. “Orders are orders.”

“Cap!”

* * *

 

Tony put the finishing touches on his latest Iron Man upgrade with a satisfied hum then flipped the panel closed. He dropped into the nearest rolling chair and pushed his feet against the ground with just enough force to get him to his main workstation. The cup of coffee he had been drinking earlier was suspiciously missing, no doubt Dum-E’s doing in an attempt to be helpful. His hands absentmindedly started messing with a holographic display version of his latest project for Stark Industries.

“Tony?”

“Cap, how’d you get in here?”

Steve’s eyes finished scanning the workspace then snapped to where Tony was sitting with his eyebrows raised. “J.A.R.V.I.S. let me in. He said you weren’t busy.”

“Figures. Did you need something?”

“Thor wants to go see some movie he’s been seeing commercials for. I thought you might like to come. Everyone else is going.”

Tony clicked his tongue thoughtfully against the top of his mouth and trashed part of the schematic he had pulled up. “Depends.”

“On?”

“What movie. If it’s another chick flick, I’m much too busy to go.”

“Natasha agreed to go.”

“Then I can take a break. Give me five minutes to change.”

“I’ll do my best to keep Thor from trying to help you get ready faster.” The two headed out of the workshop side by side with their fingers nearly brushing as they did so. “He almost came down here to get you.”

“He doesn’t really understand the concept of being banned, does he?”

“You know how enthusiastic he is. Sometimes he forgets.”

“He put a hole in the wall and destroyed a nearly completed prototype.”

“Which is why I came to get you instead.”

“Sure it is.” Tony smirked as Steve turned away in an attempt to hide the blush starting to creep along his face and neck.

* * *

 

“Well this certainly isn’t how I thought I’d be spending my Friday night.” Steve blinked his eyes several times rapidly to clear away the haze that had been there when he first opened them. “I figured I’d get back from my conference, take a nice hot shower, then spend the rest of the evening using my boyfriend as a glorified pillow while we watched TV. Instead, I get a call on my way here informing me that said boyfriend got thrown off a building after getting shot through the shoulder. Raspberry?”

“Weren’t you supposed to get back Saturday?”

“My panel got moved up and I had zero interest in what those other idiots were presenting. By the way, Jane says hello. Your idiot tried to come see you.”

“Buck’s not an idiot.”

“You’re right. If he was an idiot, he would have gotten thrown off the building like you did after he got shot. Oh, I brought you something to eat. I know how disgusting hospital food is.”

“Thanks. Sorry for making you worry.”

Tony shrugged and popped a raspberry into his mouth before passing the rest of the bag over to Steve. “Only seems fair considering how much I make you worry. Think that makes us even now.”

“I still feel bad about it. You should go get some rest. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Not going to happen. I took a shower when I stopped by the tower to get you some clothes, your sketchbook, art supplies, and food. I also brought my tablet so I can do some work. You’re not getting rid of me any time soon, Rogers.”

“As long as you’re sure. I’m just going to sleep.” Steve smiled sleepily when Tony leaned over to press a gentle kiss to his forehead then let his eyes slide shut.

* * *

 

A knock on Steve’s bedroom door broke him out of the trance he had fallen into the moment he had sat down on the edge of his mattress. The person on the other side opened the door without bothering to wait for a reply and carefully closed the door behind them. A small dip in the mattress on Steve’s other side was the only warning he got before a small arm wrapped around his back. Whoever it was gave a little squeeze then let their arm fall away so Steve knew they were there for him, but wouldn’t push him.

“Did they send you in here to talk to me?”

“No. I would have come sooner, but I was running interference on Thor. Bruce took over for me.”

“Are you going to tell me that it may hurt now, but it’ll get easier?”

“Of course not. When have you ever known me to say empty words? I thought I might offer an ear. You know, in case you want to talk.”

“Why? The two of you didn’t exactly get along.”

Natasha placed a comforting hand on Steve’s knee to stop it from bouncing up and down. “Tony and I had an understanding. I don’t think either of us would have called it friendship, but we got along well enough. Not that it matters. We’re friends so I’m here for you no matter what.”

“Thanks, Natasha. I appreciate the offer, but I don’t think I’m ready to talk yet.”

“Whenever you’re ready, we’re all here for you.”

“Thanks again.”

“Don’t mention it. Just make sure you don’t let this take over. There are people that still need you. Remember that.”

The door clicked shut behind Natasha leaving the room completely silent and devoid of even a sliver of light. Suddenly all the emotions that Steve had been trying to contain came rushing out all at once, like the shear empty void that his room had become was the last straw. Tears poured uncontrollably down his face and caused his body to rock violently with heavy sobs of grief. His arms wrapped around his abdomen as if they would be enough to hold in whatever broken part of him was trying to force its way out.

He could have cried for hours, days, weeks, or even months before his vision started to go spotty from exhaustion. There was no way for him to know because his grief was too encompassing for him to be aware of anything else around him. Time was meaningless as his head hit the pillow that still smelled like the man who would never be around to use it against. Its cold surface pressed ruthlessly against his cheek, a stark reminder of the fact there would no longer be anyone to warm it.

* * *

 

Tony ducked under the punch that Thor had thrown his way and used his forward momentum to roll behind the Asgardian. His left leg snapped out to wipe out Thor’s legs so the larger man went careening to the floor of the boxing ring. The Asgardian let out a booming laugh that had Clint and Natasha pausing in the middle of their sparring match to see what had made their loud companion laugh. Tony almost felt bad for Clint considering he had Natasha’s legs wrapped around his neck like a noose, but the asshole had stolen his coffee three mornings in a row so Tony didn’t feel particularly sympathetic towards the man at the moment.

“Man of Iron, your skills in combat without the aid of your Midgardian technology have increased greatly. I am positive that the Widow has used that exact move on me before.”

“I’ve been training.”

“That is most obvious, my friend. Your sessions with the Captain have worked wonders.”

“I doubt that’s what they do during their sessions.” Clint let out a strangled noise that Tony would bet his fortune meant Natasha had tightened her hold on him.

“Whatever it is they are doing is working.”

“Next time you see Cappy be sure to tell him that.”

“Tell me what?”

Thor clapped Tony jovially on the back and nearly sent the man sprawling into a heap on the ground with the kind gesture. “The Man of Iron’s fighting skills have greatly improved. He was able to knock me off my feet during our match. It was quite unexpected.”

“Good to know all that time spent training didn’t go to waste.”

“Does this mean we can spend more time fonduing?”

“Tony!”

“I am unfamiliar with fonduing. What sort of Midgardian tradition is this?”

“I’m sure Steve would love to explain it to you.”

* * *

 

The clank of Tony’s armor against the metal walls of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier reverberated down the hallway. Captain America had his muscular forearm pressed into the upper part of the Iron Man chest plate so he had Tony pinned to the wall. His other hand reached up to viciously rip away the cowl that had still been covering the upper part of his face. If there had been anyone in the hallway before, Tony was sure they would have cleared out in fear of the impending Captain America-Iron Man fight. They had virtually become legendary for being practically atomic in nature.

“There are easier ways to get my attention, Cap. Although I must admit, I don’t mind the manhandling.”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

“Not typically. For you, I might make an exception.”

“That’s enough.” Steve slammed a fist into the wall next to Tony’s head leaving a sizable dent behind. “Your constant insubordination is grating on my last nerves.”

“I’m not really one for following orders.”

“Your reckless behavior is going to get someone hurt. If you’re going to be a part of this team, you’re going to follow orders.”

“This is hardly a team. We can barely stand to be in the same room as each other.”

“Things would start to go smoother if you set your ego aside for once in your life.”

Tony narrowed his eyes until they were virtually thin slits. “You don’t know a damn thing about me. I’ll see you at the next meeting, Captain.”

* * *

 

“Are you busy?”

Bucky closed the book that had been open in his lap so fast Steve was sure he hadn’t actually been reading a single word. “Not at all. What’s on your mind?”

“I thought we could go for a run. It’s been a while since we’ve done that.”

“Sure. Central Park?”

“That works for me. I need out of the tower.”

“We could always go on a trip. I’m thinking somewhere sunny.” Bucky shoved his shoes on haphazardly and nearly ended up falling over in the process. “Or we could go to D.C. You’ve always been big on museums. They’ve got that Mall thing there.”

“That’s not necessary. We’re needed here anyways.”

“Things have been quiet around here. Plus, there are other people here to take care of it. There’s that school of X-Men and the Fantastic Four. Take a vacation.”

“I don’t need a vacation. I need to get out of my head. I need a distraction.”

“We could go ding dong ditch Doom’s place. He’d probably create some kind of trouble in retaliation. Perfect distraction.”

The corners of Steve’s mouth tipped up for the first time in weeks and a snort of laughter tore through his throat. “Fury wouldn’t take kindly to that.”

“He wouldn’t have to know.”

“He’d find out. Just go running with me. That’s all I want. No vacation or ding dong ditching Doctor Doom’s embassy. Maybe getting breakfast after we’re done, too.”

“Well you know I’m always up for food.”

“Thanks for this, Buck.”

“What are friends for?” Bucky clapped his metal hand against Steve’s shoulder then used it to guide Steve towards the elevator.

* * *

 

“I hate these parties.” Tony handed Pepper the martini he had grabbed for her when he walked past the bar. “How much longer until I can ditch?”

“We’ve got investors here that expect to be schmoozed by the great Tony Stark. You’re not going anywhere.”

“As CEO of Stark Industries, isn’t it your job to do all the schmoozing?”

“You’re still the face of this company. People expect you to be here and participate in the-”

“Ass-kissing?”

“That wasn’t what I was going to say.”

“But that’s what you would have meant.”

Pepper’s face brightened noticeably before she handed Tony back the drink he had just brought to her. “Steve, so glad you could make it.”

“It was no trouble at all, ma’am. I had no other plans.”

“You have no idea how grateful I am. Make sure Tony doesn’t sneak out before the end of this and you’ll be a lifesaver.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Wait, wait. You invited Steve here to act as my glorified babysitter?”

“As you so kindly pointed out, I have a job to do tonight and I can’t make sure you stay put at the same time. Steve is one of the few people I know you’ll listen to. It was either him or Natasha.”

“I’m a full grown man. I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Right.” Pepper took the drink back from Tony and downed it in one go before adjusting her hair with her eyes completely focused on something over Tony’s shoulder the whole time. “Don’t say anything that will make a mess. I’m busy enough as it is.”

“I would never.”

“I mean it, Tony. Make sure you talk to some of the investors tonight. I’ve got work to do. Thank you again, Captain Rogers.”

“My pleasure, ma’am.”

A heavy sigh fell from Tony’s lips at the thought of dealing with both investors and babysitter Rogers all night long. The only positive thing about the situation was the fact Steve was wearing an Army dress uniform that was probably the same one he would have had in the forties. Just like the Captain America uniform, the material seemed to have to stretch in all the right ways to fit over the muscles hidden underneath. His perfect posture only served to accentuated the look and made not staring nearly impossible, especially since Tony had already had a few drinks.

“Shouldn’t you be talking to investors?”

“I haven’t had nearly enough drinks for that.”

“I don’t think Ms. Potts would approve of you-”

“Trust me. Three minutes with any of these airheads and you’ll be wishing you could get drunk.”

“Be that as it may, you have an obligation to your company to put your best foot forward and that means dealing with your investors while sober.”

“Sometimes I seriously wonder how red, white, and blue doesn’t pour out of your mouth every time you speak.”

Steve gave a small smirk as he took a hold of Tony’s arm and used his grip to guide Tony towards a group of people nearby. “Don’t be ridiculously. That’s scientifically impossible.”

“If you keep talking dirty to me like that, I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” Tony blinked sleepily up at where Steve had his back pressed against the headboard with his sketchbook in his lap. “It’s too early to be functional.”

“It’s nearly nine in the morning.”

“Far too early.”

“Maybe if you went to bed at a decent hour, it wouldn’t seem so early.”

Tony gave an undignified snort and pressed his face into the unyielding muscles of Steve’s thigh to block out the sun peeking through the curtains. “I was working on a lighter weight, compressible polymer that can withstand high tensile forces to make a new suit for Natasha with.”

“Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me. Now lie back down. I’m almost finished.”

 “Too comfortable, which is surprising considering you’re ninety percent muscle.”

“That might be a bit of an exaggeration and you’ve never complained before.”

“You sit very still. Makes you an excellent pillow.”

“If you say so.” Steve gave up any hope of finishing his drawing and set his sketchbook on the nightstand so he could slide back down next to Tony. “I feel like I should be discouraging this behavior.”

“You enjoy these lazy mornings just as much as I do.”

“I think it’s more the company than the activity.”

“Hopeless romantic. Go back to sleep. I need at least four more hours.”

Steve started to run his hand rhythmically through Tony’s hair as the other’s breathing steadily started to slow down. His head nuzzled affectionately against Steve’s chest right before he let out a breathy sigh that made it clear the other man had fallen asleep. The hand Tony had resting against the center of Steve’s chest flexed several times then relaxed completely with the rest of Tony’s body. Even though it was an odd angle, Steve craned his neck so he could press a swift kiss to the top of Tony’s head. When his head fell back against his pillow, his eyes promptly fell shut and sleep took him once more.

* * *

 

“Normally I’d have something witty to say, but I can’t think of anything.”

“Tony?” The weight that had been pressing down on Steve’s chest since he watched helplessly as Tony went plummeting into the Atlantic Ocean got a little heavier at the sight before him. “You died. We looked everywhere. Did everything we could to find you. There’s no way you’re…”

“I’m here, Steve. I’m right here.”

“This isn’t possible. It’s been months. You’ve been gone for months.”

“What can I say? I’m resilient.”

“There’s no way. You’re not real. I’m dreaming again.”

Tony gently held both of Steve’s hands in his smaller ones and squeezed as hard as he could manage in his weakened state. “Steve, this isn’t a dream. I’m right here and I don’t plan on going anywhere again. Do you want me to pinch you? I can pinch you.”

“You’re alive.”

“And kicking.”

“Don’t you ever do that again.”

“Wouldn’t dare go against a Captain’s orders.”

A strange hiccupping laugh bubbled out of Steve’s throat right before he pulled the shorter man into a deep kiss. Rough hands wound their way through Steve’s thin, fair hair and gave a familiar tug that he never thought he’d feel again. He let his head be tipped just the way Tony wanted it, while his hand latched painfully onto Tony’s slender hips. There would no doubt be finger shaped bruises littering the tender skin in his grasp, but Tony didn’t seem to mind the rough handling.

His lungs greedily sucked in air when Tony’s lips parted from his and his lips moved to trail along Tony’s neck once he had enough. Blunt fingernails scrapped against his scalp in retaliation at the same time a barely audible sigh slipped from Tony’s lips. Every touch was too little and too much all at once and if there was one thing Steve could say with certainty, it was that it would never be enough. Never enough touching, never enough kissing, never enough Tony.

“People are staring.”

“I don’t care.” The words were spoken with Steve’s lips brushing against Tony’s throat the entire time causing the man to shiver.

“You may not, but I think Natasha does. She’s booking it over here.”

“Tony, I really don’t care right now.”

“Captain America the rebel. I thought I’d never see the day.”

Steve captured Tony’s lips up in a chaste kiss to keep the man from going on one of his ridiculous rants. “I’ve noticed a pattern. You bring out the unexpected parts of me.”

“It’s my charming personality.”

“You’re insufferable. I love you so much.”

“You bring out the most unexpected parts of me, too.” The kiss Tony pressed against Steve’s lips was the kind that felt like a slow burn heating up their veins and making them hurt in just the right way. “I love you, Steve.”


End file.
